


welcome to the thunder legion

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Mission Fic, S Class, Swapping Teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Lucy was dying.Not literally, but she felt like it.It had been a month since her team had been allowed to take a request. After the disaster that was their last one (which left everyone but her in the infirmary for a week), Master Makarov had decided they needed to rest. Or at least stay within Magnolia.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy was dying. 

Not literally, but she felt like it. 

It had been a month since her team had been allowed to take a request. After the disaster that was their last one (which left everyone but her in the infirmary for a week), Master Makarov had decided they needed to rest. Or at least stay within Magnolia. Lucy was given free reign to go on jobs being that the only injuries she suffered were minor scrapes and bruises (the injuries and lack thereof both thanks to Natsu) but she hadn’t been able to find a request that fit her alone. Everyone else she would have thought about taking a request with, i.e. Shadow Gear, Wendy, or Cana, were all busy with their own lives and own jobs. 

She was half tempted to call out Loke and make him take on a request with her. Since he was still technically a member of Fairy Tail it wouldn’t have been a problem but she didn’t want to put a strain on his magic as he would most definitely come out without relying on her. 

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms on the bartop. She felt Mirajane’s eyes on her but the takeover mage didn’t come over, not yet at least. Lucy could tell it was taking all of Mira’s willpower not to march over and see what had gotten Fairy Tail’s residential Celestial Spirit mage down. 

Behind her she could hear the laughter of the guild. Gajeel trying to fight Laxus, Freed trying to ease the situation by creating runes to keep Gajeel from getting close to Laxus. Macao and Wakaba were, to no one’s surprise, drinking and flirting up the female mages. Elfman was yelling about being a man to Lisanna and Lucy didn’t have to turn around to know Evergreen was nearby ready to turn the takeover mage to stone. 

This was the Fairy Tail she knew and loved, minus a few people still on bedrest. 

“Lucy! Lucy!”

She heard someone, or something calling her name before colliding with back. The force pushed her into the bar, temporarily knocking the breath out of her. She muttered a curse much to a gasping Mira’s shock. 

“Whoops, sorry cosplayer.” 

She didn’t respond to Bickslow who had pulled up a stool and was now sitting next to her. Over the past few weeks the two had created an, odd, friendship by talking about the insanity that was their teams. Bickslow had a surprisingly large amount of stories about the Thunder Legion to share and in turn Lucy told him about all the missions she had gone on with Natsu since joining Fairy Tail. 

“I’m not a cosplayer.”

She muttered, pouting and crossing her arms. 

“Coulda fooled me.” 

Lucy sighed in an overdramatic way and turned to Bickslow. The seith mage was grinning ear to ear, not unexpected. 

“Do you need something, Bickslow? If not I’m rather busy.” 

“Doing what? Watching Mira wipe down the bar in the same spot as she waits for a chance to approach you? Sorry, Mira.” 

He made sure to add on the last phrase to avoid the wrath of the she-devil herself. Mira didn’t seem to mind. She smiled and turned away from the two, future wedding plans already flitting through her mind. 

Lucy, on the other hand, softened her face. She hadn’t meant to snap at Bickslow like she had. He had been a great friend the past month. She just felt, well, awful. 

“Sorry. I’ve have a pretty stressful past couple of days. My landlady is getting on me about rent. She’s usually pretty good about letting me roll it over into the next month but apparently has something she needs the money for. So I’ve got about two weeks to get it. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, just take three or four jobs with Natsu and I can get it, but he’s still forbidden from even looking at the board.” 

Bickslow seemed to think about what she had said. His tongue was slightly sticking out the corner of his mouth in thought. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Well, it just so happens I’ve heard about a S-Class mission that requests a Celestial Spirit Wizard.” Lucy’s eyes widened. “Laxus was going to bring it up to Erza when she got off bedrest but perhaps we can get it settled now.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Serious as Mira. Again, sorry Mira.” 

“Bickslow, I can’t thank you enough for this.” 

“Don’t mention it, blondie. Let me just go run it by Laxus, preferably before he starts to pummel Gajeel into the floor. I’m just Levy would appreciate it.” 

Lucy glanced over her shoulder where Levy was clinging to Gajeel’s arm, trying to pull him away from an increasingly annoyed Laxus. Freed was nowhere to been seen, likely having given up on stopping Gajeel. 

She couldn’t blame him. Dragon Slayers were stubborn when it came to getting what they wanted. Gajeel and Natsu were similar in so many ways, it was scary. 

She watched at Bickslow sauntered over towards them and spoke in a hushed tone to Laxus words she could not hear. She turned away when their faces turned towards her. Despite now being held on equal terms with them she still felt small in their presence. They were the Thunder Legion and she was well, Lucy.

“Oi, Lucy.” She looked to Laxus who had called her. Gajeel by now had lost interest and walked off, leaving Levy to pick up the remains on a table that had ended up smashed during his little excursion. “Come here.” Laxus motioned her over. She slid off the barstool and, very carefully to avoid the flying bottles (why anyone would challenge Cana to a drinking contest was beyond her), walked to where the Thunder Legion had now converged. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen all stood around Laxus in their typical bodyguard formation. 

“Hello, Laxus. Freed. Evergreen.” 

“It’s been brought to my attention that you’re in need of a mission. Preferably one without four idiots and two competents causing trouble.” 

“You heard correctly, surprisingly. Bickslow usually doesn’t remember anything I say that isn’t about him.” 

“I’m wounded.” 

“Bickslow, shush. Now Lucy, I was going to save this for Erza to take you, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy on, but it just so happens Freed was complaining about his own rent money. Being as you are the only Celestial Spirit mage in the guild and one of two with Zodiac keys I feel that you are well equipped to come with us on this job. Only if you want to.” 

“Please. I’m so broke. Natsu keeps showing up and eating all my food.” 

Something like an amused smirk crossed Laxus’ face. Lucy wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it. She couldn’t bring herself to care too much, however, because Laxus was here offering her a way to pull herself out of the debt her partner was going to put her in. 

“Great. Ever, have Mira sign off on this. Bicks, Freed, you’re both packed already, aren’t you?”

“Always.” 

“You make me have the stupid bag ready, so yeah.” 

Laxus ignored Bickslow’s comment and stood up. 

“Good, go with Lucy and be sure she packs properly. We’ll meet at the train station in three hours. Don’t be late.” He started to walk away but called over the increasingly loud volume of the guild hall. “Oh and Lucy?” 

“Yeah?” 

_**“Welcome to the Thunder Legion.”** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bickslow was frustrating. freed was a diva. evergreen was, she couldn't even begin to describe her. and laxus, well he can beat natsu with one hit. why the hell was she here?

Having her team in her apartment criticizing her decorating choices was one thing, but having Bickslow and Freed (the latter who she had to keep from tossing anything he thought went against the non-existent color scheme) was an entirely different matter. 

“Yes, Freed. I am positive I want to keep that plant. I know it looks out of place but it gives the room character.” 

_In and out Lucy. Breathe in and out, slowly. Murdering your guild members of frowned upon._

“Fine, but what about that lamp? It looks like something you would find in an alleyway, by a dumpster.” 

Lucy ignored Freed and turned her attention to Bickslow who was currently going through her cupboards. Her cupboards which were already virtually empty thanks to Natsu and Happy who were content to watch the three with amused, but sad expressions, from the safety of her bed. 

“Bickslow, I don’t know what you’re looking for but trust me, it’s not there. If anything was there it’s gone by now. Natsu and Happy, who I don’t know if you’ve noticed but are currently here, go through those on an hourly basis.” 

“Just digging around. This is only my second time at your place. First time you’ve known about, who knows what secrets I could find.” 

“Yes, right. Well there are no-- WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECOND TIME HERE? WHEN DID YOU COME HERE BEFORE?” 

Had Bickslow’s babies not jumped to attention her kick would have hit him. She would have felt bad later because physical strength wasn’t Bickslow’s fortitude but right now she didn’t care. 

“Relax, I was sent to check on you after your last mission. Natsu knew I came by. Granted he was also breaking in at the time.”

“Don’t put the attention on me. She knows I break in.”

Lucy gave up. 

She collapsed on her bed next to Natsu while Bickslow continued to snoop and Freed continued to discuss the changes she needed to make to have a more aesthetically pleasing apartment. 

“You sure ‘bout this Luce?” 

Lucy turned her head to the side so she could look up at Natsu. He still had bandages wrapped around his head and his arm was still in a cast. The cast that had been placed on his leg was finally taken off but he still needed crutches to move around until Wendy could get a chance to properly heal him. That wouldn’t be until after she finished up her mission with Lamina Scale. 

“Yeah, I need the rent money. Besides, it’s not my first time going on an S Class mission. Of course the last one wasn’t exactly legal…” 

“Ah, but it made for great memories.” 

Lucy smiled up at Natsu. 

“Yeah, it did. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world. After all, that was our second job as a Team. All of us.” 

“Mhm. You’re a good person, Lucy. Really good member of our team, especially when you give me fish!” 

Lucy reached out so she could pet Happy. The exceed leaned into her touch and purred, something he would never admit to doing outloud. Lucy found it cute. 

“I won’t be gone for too long. Can I count on the two of you to take care of my apartment while I’m gone?” 

Happy nodded and jumped into the air. Lucy watched as he sprouted his wings and began flying in circles above her bed. 

“I’ll be the best house sitter there is!”

“I know you will, Happy. I’m trusting you to keep Natsu from burning everything to a crisp.” 

“Hey! I’m not actually that destructive.”

Lucy thought back to her first time coming into Fairy Tail. She thought of the surplus of reports about destroyed property that all involved requests Natsu had taken on.

“Sure you’re not. Now be good while I’m gone, okay?” 

Natsu crossed his arms, or tried to, and huffed like a child. Lucy laughed and pat him on the head as she stood up from the bed. 

“Ready, cosplayer?”

Lucy reached down and grabbed her duffle bag as well as Natsu’s backback, something the dragon slayer had brought over insisting she needed it for her mission. Rather than argue him she agreed to take it. It would be nice having something of her partner’s while on this mission anyways. 

“I suppose so. If having you and Freed go through my things and pack my bag for me counts as ready.” 

“Laxus is very particular about how we go about things. That involves everything from the requests we take on to the color scheme of our team.” 

“I think the color scheme is more your thing.” Lucy muttered under her breath. 

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing Freed! Now let's get going before Natsu decides to protest me going without him.” 

She said goodbyes to Natsu and Happy, both who told her to be careful and call using the lacrima they had stashed in her bag if she needed anything. She told them not to worry and shut the door behind Bickslow, Freed, and herself. Freed seemed to be done complaining about her apartment and Bickslow didn’t look like he had anything else to say. She appreciated the break in conversation. It gave her the time she needed to wrap her head around things. Specifically the fact that she was going on a job with the Thunder Legion. 

The walk to the train station was a bit awkward. Both Freed and Bickslow let her lead the way while they hung back talking in hushed voices. The silence, after a while, began eating at her skin. New worries and concerns were growing in her mind. What if something went wrong? What if they decided she wasn't worth it and left her? Surely they wouldn't, the job flyer, which was now safely tucked away in her key pouch, specifically requested a Celestial Spirit wizard. Lucy still wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Missions that require a specific type of magic tended to be approved by the magic council before being distributed to guilds. What kind of mission was this that required her magic? She thought back to the flyer, it was rather vague in description, only highlighting the reward and magic requirements. 

Lucy frowned at the situation. Here she was, one of the newer members of the guild, going on a mission with the feared Thunder Legion. Sure, ever since the Battle of Fairy Tail they had incorporated themselves into more guild activities and they were willing to joke around with everyone rather than stand in the corner by themselves, but that didn’t change the fact they were ridiculously strong. S Class strong. And this job was deemed dangerous enough to be labeled S Class. Suddenly Lucy wasn't looking forward to the reward so much. 

“So what exactly is this request, do either of you know?” 

Lucy paused so they caught up with her pace. She placed herself between the two of them and looked at each of them with an expectant face. 

“Laxus didn’t say much to me ‘bout it. Just that he found something for your team needing a Celestial Mage.” Bickslow replied with a shrug. Lucy sighed and turn her attention to Freed. Freed spent most of his time with Laxus, chances are he had heard something about it. 

“There is an artifact that a client wishes to have recovered. According the the client, the artifact is deep within ruins that cannot be accessed without Celestial magic. They did not say what exactly the artifact was in the request, however missions like this have to be approved by the Council. The Council agrees that the artifact should be recovered and that it isn't a danger we need to worry about.” 

Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about that. All the previous times she had gone on recovery requests it had ended badly. Granted those times she had been with Natsu and he didn't seem to understand stealth or recovery that well. He preferred to break in with an explosion and destroy everything in his way. Lucy sometimes wondered how she ended up on a team with him, but she couldn't deny he was charming in his own way. 

“Right, that doesn’t seem too difficult, I suppose. This is an S Class recovery mission?” 

She didn’t like the look on Freed’s face. That was the look that was going to ruin all her hopes and dreams of this being an easy job. 

“The ruins are in the northern continent. That fact alone was the reason Laxus had originally thought of your team. Gray knows the area and he is an ice wizard. That coupled with Natsu’s heat should have made the job endearing. However he has had his doubts about these ruins. He hasn't said anything, but I know he’s questioning the legitimacy of this request.”

“Okay… I think.” 

Lucy was beginning to regret everything. This didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all. Maybe she could turn back now. 

_No, stupid idea. You've already accepted and look, you're at the train station. If you tried to run now Evergreen would just turn you to stone until you've arrived. You can do this, you're Lucy Heartfilia. You can do anything.  
Except she couldn't meet Laxus’ eye. Then again, that wasn’t really new, was it? She had always been slightly intimidated by the mage. He could beat nearly everyone in the guild with a single punch. She wasn’t sure about Erza or Mira, they were strong and could very likely hold their own. Gildarts was on a level all of his own. Master, well he was their Master, but Laxus was his grandson. _

“You’re thinking too much. Stop.” 

“Right, sorry. Won’t happen again. Maybe. I tend to overthink things when I’m nervous. And also ramble. Which I’m doing now, aren’t I? Wow, I’ll just, I’ll stop talking now.” 

Laxus was amused.

That was frustrating. She was going to make it seem like she wasn’t actually prepared for this mission. Maybe he would regret inviting her. Then again, he didn’t really have much a choice. If what Freed said was true, than they needed her magic in order to even get to this artifact. Which she still wasn’t sure what it was. She had read about the northern continent before, read about the ruins located there. She couldn’t recall anything about an artifact that only a Celestial Spirit mage could access, but there was always the possibility she just forgot. She didn’t have Levy’s memory when it came to reading. 

“Relax, Lucy. You’ll be fine. You’re with the Thunder Legion~!” 

Somehow Bickslow’s famous grin coupled with that wasn’t helping. Yes, the Thunder Legion was capable. Laxus is one of the guild’s only S Class wizards and all three of his followers had taken part in the S Class trials, but that didn’t exactly mean much. She had taken place in that trial. Though she and Cana had managed to beat Freed and Bickslow, no matter how sketchy their win was. 

“I’ll relax once we’re on the train and can’t actually run away anymore.” 

Evergreen huffed. 

“Are you usually this afraid with your team?”

She gave Evergreen and incredulous look. 

“With Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza? Always! I never know what those four are getting us into. They usually pick a job and then drag me along with them. I don’t know if you recall, but Natsu and Happy did pull me along for an S Class request that was slightly illegal!” 

“I heard you willing went along and were the only one to benefit from the reward.” 

“Technicalities, Freed. Erza didn’t want to take any of the jewels offered but knew that I could use the key. That’s it.” 

She saw Bickslow lean towards Freed. 

_“Princess has an ego.”_

In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have kicked him. She knew his only weakness was physical strength. 

“I CAN HEAR YOU.” 

She yelled as her leg swung towards the seith mage. He toppled over and all was silent. 

....

Until Laxus started laughing. 

“You’ll be fine. Freed, grab Bickslow and head onto the train. Ever, Lucy, grab their bags.” 

 

And that was how Lucy ended up on the train traveling away from Magnolia sitting between a passed out mage whom she only felt slightly bad for and Evergreen who, with a completely straight face, was reading novels that would make even Levy blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol weekly updates died. this is done without a beta so please, critique, point out mistakes, dont be easy on me, BE HARSH

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure where this is gonna go, imma try and have a weekly update schedule but no promises


End file.
